


How's High School?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld AU, High School AU, M/M, Matt too, Sexual Themes, Swearing, but lowkey tho, edd is a stoner, eventually, i promise that the rest is more literate than the tags lol, now im in too deep, sexual-ish themes??, this is an AU i got out of rping, tom is a jock, tord is a dork, trent is a fuckboy, uh yeah a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord is the generic 17 year old dork, Tom is a jock, along with his two friends, Matt and Edd. Trent is a new kid who likes innocent, gullible people. Tord picks a fight with Tom but they both find themselves falling for each other, especially once Trent gets involved. So, there's only one question now, how's high school? (I will add trigger warnings for when there needs to be at the beginning of chapters.)((Discontinued))





	1. Character Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title, this is just descriptions of the characters.

Tord, Tom and Trent have middle names because they're important characters. If any of these names are actual people's whole names, it's purely coincidence. I actually googled some of these names and found that some of these last names are real last names so that's an accident. I literally sat for like ten min thinking of weird ass last names and stuff and still found that some of the not common last names are company owners last names, lol. Character's past will gradually be explained when they become more important to the plot or just when I think the information is necessary.

______________________________________

Tord Kare Larsin: Blue-grey (grey) eyes, short (5'2"), brunette (light), hair horns (obviously lol), wears red flannel under a zip-up deep grey hoodie with black jeans and converse (such creative clothes). Parents (adoptive): Pau Stenson (father) and Pat Stenson (father).

Thomas Fin Bridgewell: Black eyes/eye sockets, tall (5'11"), brunette (dark), gelled up hair, wears a deep grey shirt and letterman's jacket with dark grey almost black jeans (with the exception of sometimes wearing a zip-up navy blue hoodie) and dark blue vans. Parents: Samantha Mellon (mother), Walter Mellon (stepfather), Peter Pyne Bridgewell (deceased father).

Trent Richard Price: Green eyes, tall (6'0"), brunette (medium), gelled up (fuckboy) hair, wears an off white shirt and letterman's jacket with dark blue jeans and green and white old school, hightop, 80's basketball shoes. Parents: Brad Price (father) and Stacey Price (mother).

Edd Houlden: Brown eyes, tall (6'0"), brunette (dark), shaggy hair, wears a light grey shirt that reads "smeg head" (essentially: "idiot") and a letterman's jacket with khaki pants and (dark) green and white adidas (80's style).

Matt Graves: Aqua eyes, tall (6'2"), ginger, gelled up hair, wears an aqua shirt with letterman's jacket and deep blue jeans and light purple adidas high tops.


	2. Character Info

As Tord sat at a desk in the library, it was quieter than normal. Weird because it’s a library but a lot of kids go in there to make out in the back, and you can usually hear some sounds like that.  
Tom, one of the schools most known jocks, walked into the library and let the heavy doors slam behind him. The librarian hissed at him to “shh.” Tord ignored the sound, Tom walking past the librarian and sitting at one of the empty tables. Tom casually lifted his leg up onto the table, Tord was at the table across from him, now giving Tom a look that said “really?”.   
Tom pulled out his flask and took a sip, making eye contact with Tord and winking at him. Tom looked down at his phone afterwards. Tord’s eyes widened and he grabbed his books and stood up to leave. Tom watched Tord leave, Tord almost throwing the doors open before walking out into the halls to a corner that no one really walked through.  
Tom swung his feet down and off the desk, putting his flask away. Tom slurred, “Thirty more minutes of study hall...” he huffed and got up from the seat, walking out of the library and into the hall. Tord was sitting in the corner of the hall, reading. Tom leaned against the wall right outside the library and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.  
Tord mumbled, “You’re not supposed to smoke on school property...” Tom looked over and down at Tord.  
“You should speak up or not speak at all.” Tom grunted and blew smoke out of his mouth. Tord gritted his teeth at that.  
“What are you, an old school teacher?” Tord grunted out. Tom grinned at him and looked down at him.  
“You got some guts, bookworm.” Tom shook his head and took another puff of his cigarette. Tord bit down on his lip hard to keep himself from getting into trouble. Tom lifted his hand to his mouth, taking in the smoke again. “Not gonna talk now? Did I scare ya?” Tom chuckled a bit. Tord sighed obnoxiously.  
“No, dick. You didn’t scare me. I just don’t have the patience to deal with your lack of intelligence.” Tord replied snarky. Tom walked over to Tord and stared down at him, Tord started shaking a bit and kept his head in his book. Tom blew out smoke down onto Tord’s book, and Tord squinted. He shoved his elbow into Tom’s shin, Tom yelled and, out of reflex, smacked the side of Tord’s head. Tom stepped back, Tord flinging his arm up to block his face from getting hit again. Tord then stood up and threw his book at him, Tom catching it and dropping his cigarette on the tiles. He dropped the book and grabbed Tord by his arm and shoved him up against the brick wall. Tord started to shake again and Tom held him up against the wall.  
“Fucking bookworm.” Tom scoffed. Tord tried kicking at Tom’s leg and Tom moved to stand on Tord’s feet. Tord pushed his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. “Think twice next time, or you’ll be really sorry.” Tom let go and stepped off Tord, turning and walking away.  
Tord rubbed his arm and mumbled again, “Fucking dick...” Tom stepped on one of Tord’s books after hearing him, sliding his foot so he wrinkled and tore some of the pages. He shoved his hands in his pockets and left the hall, Tord glaring at him as he walked away. Tord walked to where he was sitting and picked up his books.

Tom was already outside, leaning against the brick wall when the final bell rang. Tord came out of the front doors and walked towards a table outside the school. He sat down as Tom noticed him, Tom walked over to him and sat down across the table from Tord. Tord sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, taking out his phone. Tom looked at Tord and rolled his eyes back.  
“What were you studying for?” Tom asked, flatly. “Earlier, I mean.” Tord kept his focus on his phone. “Sorry about earlier, I , uh, had too much alcohol and some jocks were causing issues–“  
“–School stuff, that requires some brain capacity, that you obviously lack.” Tord replied, snarky again, ignoring Tom’s apology. Tom raised and eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head while looking down at the table.  
“I’m still smart enough to get away with cigarettes and alcohol.” Tom stated, Tord looking up at him. Tom looked back at Tord, “Not so easy.” Tord closed his eyes, keeping tom from seeing him roll his eyes.  
“More so, being sly enough.” Tord responded.  
“Smartass, huh?” Tom raised an eyebrow again.  
Tord let out a breath of a laugh, “More or less.” Tom smiled a bit at his response, and took out his flask taking a swig. Tord made a “hmph” sound. “I’m surprised a teacher hasn’t seen you take it out yet.”  
“They don’t care much for me. I don’t care much for them.” Tom replied. Tord gave a half nod in response, not wanting to try to talk to him about it any longer.  
“Are you ever sober?” Tord questioned, raising a brow.  
“Occasionally,” Tom answered, taking another swig from the flask. Tord day up straight and propped his head up on his arms on the table.  
“Ever at school?” he asked.  
Tom hummed, “Few times a month, maybe.” He looked around at the other faces, attempting to keep Tord from figuring out that he was blatantly lying.  
“So, never.” Tord stated flatly, picking up his phone and looking at it again.  
“I’ve done it at least once,” Tom’s voice trailing off at the end, as he peered down into his flask and saw that it was almost empty.  
“And I’ve had alcohol once. Never drunk, though.” Tord muttered.  
“You’re more lame than I thought,” Tom said, looking at Tord with a small, smartass smile.  
“As if that’s possible.” Tord laughed a bit, a breath of a laugh.  
“I mean, come on. I literally found you in the library, studying. Then you mouthed me off,” Tom paused to grin, “never would’ve expected guts from a bookworm.”  
Tord looked up at tom through his eyebrows, “Fuck off.” He lowered his eyes back to his phone. “Just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean I’m lame.”  
“Oh yeah, what do you do for fun?” Tom asked, finishing whatever was in his flask and putting it back into his pocket. Tord looked fixedly at his phone.  
“Uh, nothing,” Tord mumbled.  
“Seriously?” Tom rolled his eyes.  
Tord watched him and glared, before lowering his head to look at his phone again, “You wouldn’t enjoy what I do. You enjoy drinking.”  
“Wait, let me guess,” Tom paused and put his hands up like there was a wall in front of him, “it’s reading.”  
“I mean, it’s a form of that—“ Tord paused and stammered, “—what am I saying?”  
“Hm?” Tom raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, it’s reading.” Tord said flatly, then started again, sarcastic, “I only read books for fun.”  
“That—“ Tom paused momentarily and then started up again, “—sounds more lame than ever.” Tom shifted and sat up, leaning over the table towards Tord a bit, “Getting drunk’s fun. Talking to friends is fun.” He stopped again, looking directly at Tord, “Bookworm, do you have friends?”  
Tord looked up at Tom, “No. I don’t.” His voice was flat. Tom shook his head.  
“It’s because of all those books,” he said jokingly, adding a sound of disapproval to the end, making a tsk-tsk sound.  
“And what if it is.” Tord pressed, raising an eyebrow. “Why will you do? Burn all the books? Good luck.” he scoffed.  
“I could get you drunk and let you have fun.” Tom moved and sat back up and moved to the side of the table Tord was on, sitting next to him and facing away from the table, he folded his legs and leaned back against the table with his hands behind his head. “Those books are probably holding back a sarcastic, drunk, little bitch under there.” Tord rolled his eyes and then closed them.  
“I’m sarcastic enough already.” he said.  
“I bet you’re funner when you’re drunk.” Tom said, nonchalantly, standing up. “Cya, bookworm.” He started to walk away.  
“‘Funner’ isn’t a word, Thom-“ Tord cut himself off from saying his whole name, having heard it from the other jocks Tom was around.  
“It is, in my book.” Tom glanced back at Tord but kept walking. Tord squinted at him, almost glaring, before standing up and following him. Tom continued to walk, not noticing Tord, a few minutes passed and he had walked onto a street filled with apartment buildings. Tord poked his back.  
“Are you too drunk to realise I’m right behind you?” Tord asked. Tom froze and stopped in his tracks, Tord tensed up thinking Tom was going to grab him or hit him. Instead, Tom turned to look at him.  
“Why are you following me?” Tom asked, sounding bitter compared to earlier at the school. Tord shrugged in response.  
“You said I wasn’t fun.” he mumbled, in almost a slight mocking tone.  
“So, you followed me.” Tom raised a brow at him. “Interesting.” Tord gave him a poker face then rolled his eyes.  
“I could walk back home.” Tord said, snarky.  
“Or you could get drunk,” Tom shrugged, “up to you, man.” Tord gave a slight smug grin.  
“Yes, promote underage drinking. Brilliant.” Tord added, smug.  
“Shut your fuckin’ mouth.” Tom almost growled, them still being outside in the open. He turned and started up the stairs to his apartment, Tord following, silently. They got up to his apartment and Tom turned to look at Tord. He looked back at Tom, Tom shook his head. “Your mom won’t kill me for letting you drink, right?”  
“I don’t ha—“ Tord started to stammer, “—sh-she won’t.” He looked sort of away from Tom, hoping he wouldn’t ask anything. He didn’t ask, he just mumbled.  
“Good.” Tom turned back around and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Tord walked in after Tom, looking around the small apartment. It was semi-clean, a few things were scattered here and there, mostly tee shirts and jeans. Tom left Tord by the counter just a bit past the door, and grabbed a bottle of vodka, pouring more into his flask. Tord kind of wrinkled his nose when the very obvious, strong scent of alcohol hit him. Tom came around and sat up on a bar stool with his flask, and a glass of the vodka for Tord. Tord walked a bit over to where Tom was sitting, looking at the alcohol.  
“What kind is this?” Tord asked.  
“Vodka.” Tom answered.  
“Well, yeah but what brand?” Tord sounded slightly irritated, realising that Tom thought he didn’t know anything about alcohol.  
“Smirnoff. It’s what I drink, mostly.” Tom took a swig from his flask and Tord took the glass from Tom and looked at it, again.  
“Jesus, that’s a lot of vodka.” Tord looked to Tom, questioningly.  
“You wanna prove you’re fun, right?” Tom looked back at Tord.  
“Yeah,” Tord trailed off.  
“Then get drunk with me.” Tom took a swig from his flask again and then tapped Tord’s glass. Tord looked down into the clear alcohol in the glass and then back to Tom with wide eyes. Tom took, yet, another swig from his flask and looked back at Tord. Tord looked at the glass again and took a small sip of the vodka, wincing. Tom was beginning to show how drunk he was, after drinking during the day and now. Tord tried taking a bigger sip and almost choked, Tom watching him. “Do you want another kind of alcohol?” Tord shook his head.  
“N-no, I’m good.” Tord stammered.  
“You sure?” Tom asked him. He nodded.  
“Uh, while you’re getting drunk, and going to lack the mental capacity to ask about it, my name is Tord.” he told Tom. Tom took a long gulp from his flask and hiccuped.  
“I’m Tom.” he slurred. Tord nodded a bit, already knowing his name. Tom takes another swig from his flask before setting it down and slurring his words again, “Tord, you can’t get drunk sipping alcohol.” Tom chuckled and Tord looked, once more, at the vodka. Tom looked at Tord, drunken. Tord took a big gulp of the vodka, coughing afterwards, Tom watched and chuckled. He hiccuped and slurred, “You..do-ork. Don’t pussy out.” Tom was slurring very clearly and Tord winced, drinking the rest of the vodka, drinking it slower than before.  
“Y-yeah,” Tord trailed off before starting back up, “I-I don’t think I’m going to get drunk.” Tom shook his head and laughed.  
“It’s fine.” he chuckled it out, standing up and put his hands on Tord’s shoulders, looking down at him.  
“What’re you doing, Tom?” Tord stammered out and Tom started to slightly lean forward to Tord.  
“I’ve never told you,” Tom slurred again and chuckled a bit, “you’re really, really adora—cute.” He grinned at Tord and stared at him, drunkenly. Tord looked back at him, confused but started to turn pink.  
“Wow, you are,” Tord paused and laughed lightly, “really drunk.”  
“And you are not.” Tom dragged out the vowels, letting go of Tord and spinning on his feet and walking to the sofa. He sat down and Tord just looked at him.  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good thing.” Tord laughed lightly again.  
“Tord, you said. You wanted to have fun. So, have fun. C’mon. Your books aren’t holding you back here.” Tom cheerily pressed, still slurring his words. Tord walked over to where Tom was sitting.  
“I don’t know alcohol. How can I get drunk without you being sober enough to hold the bottle?” Tord looked at Tom skeptically, with a brow raised.  
“Pshh, I can hold the bottle just fine,” Tom even slurred the pshh sound. “They’re like my children, Tord. I take good care of them.” Tord hummed in response. “Mhm.” Tom hummed back  
“And what happens if we’re both drunk? Things will get broken.” Tord looked down at Tom, standing while Tom was sitting, lazily on the sofa.  
“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Tom trailed off and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.  
“Okay, so are you actually going to attempt to get me drunk now?” Tord asked him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
“You eager now?” Tom questioned and Tord rolled his eyes. Tom put his arms on either side of himself, sighing, “Well, I don’t know. Do I have to feed it to you like a baby?” he grinned at Tord again and Tord glared, sticking out his tongue. “Hm, you might actually be a baby.” Tom chuckled and Tord rolled his eyes.  
“I can drink on my own.” Tord tilted his head back and put his nose in the air.  
“Prove it then.” Tom put his head up and looked at Tord. He pursed his lips and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. He flipped Tom off and took a big gulp of the vodka, holding in a cough afterward. “I’m impressed, bookworm. But is it enough to get you drunk?” Tom’s slurring had kind of stabled and he wasn’t slurring as much anymore. Tord winced and took another big gulp, this time coughing afterwards. Tom pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, searching his pockets for his lighter. Tord set the bottle down and sat down on the kitchen floor, feeling like everything was spinning. Tom couldn’t find his lighter and then put away the cigarette, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He looked down at Tord and Tord looked back at him. He held out his hand for Tord and Tord grabbed his hand, standing up and swaying a bit. Tom grabbed his shoulders and tried to steady him, he held onto Tom also attempting to hold himself still. Tom stared into his eyes and he kept looking away, to the side. “You’re really adorable, bookworm.” Tom’s voice was quieter now but his slur was starting to come back a bit. Tord’s face started to turn pink and he shook his head.  
“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk.” he muttered and Tom brought him closer, staring into his eyes, holding Tord’s full attention.  
“I’m saying it because it’s true.” his voice was starting to sound rough and Tord’s face turned darker pink, he pushed away from Tom slightly.  
“You’re just drunk.” he kind of trailed off and Tom stepped back, letting go of Tord’s shoulders. Tom rubbed his eyes and Tord looked down, having enough sobriety left to look back at Tom and grip his arms lightly. “I-I’m sorry, Tom.”  
“I-Im fine. I’m fine.” Tom’s voice was gravelly as he tried to steady his slight swaying. Tord moved behind him and pushed him toward the sofa again.  
“Sit down. You’re swaying also.” Tord instructed Tom, he sat down and Tord sat down next to him. Tord started to slightly lean against Tom, without realising it. Tom laid back against the cushions. “Tom,” Tord paused and started, quieter, “do your friend get drunk with you?”  
“Only at their houses. And that’s basically me just getting drunk with them.” Tom answered.  
“Oh, so, how much are you over here then?”  
“A lot.”  
“So, you’re alone a lot..?”  
“..Yeah…”  
Tom stared up at the ceiling and Tord started to lean more into Tom. Tom noticed and moved Tord closer to himself, by pulling Tord by his waist. Tord could feel his face heat up and just leaned against Tom. He grabbed a folded blanket and unfolded it, putting it over himself and Tord. Tord could feel his face heat up more and then decided to hide it by using a smartass remark.  
“Wow, Tom, you’re sober enough to do that.” Tord laughed it out, lightly.  
“Shut it, bookworm.” Tom pushed the blanket against Tord’s face. Tord squirmed and pulled the blanket down.  
“You should be dead-drunk with that much alcohol.” Tord mumbled, Tom letting out a breath of a laugh.  
“Yeah,” he glanced over at Tord, “guess I’m not a pussy and can take it.”  
Tord groaned and pushed his hand against Tom’s face, “Shut up.” Tom laughed and pulled his hand down.  
“Make me.” Tom chuckled out, Tord getting up and going into the kitchen and returning with the bottle of Smirnoff. He handed it to Tom.  
“What, you want me to get even more drunk?” Tom asked, raising his eyebrows. Tord shrugged.  
“You said to make you shut up.” Tord looked at Tom, as he opened the bottle and took a sip. Tord sat next Tom, instead of leaning on him. Tom stayed in the same position, leaned back against the sofa. Tord twitched holding onto his folded arms, resisting the urge to fall against Tom again. He took a larger sip this time, purposefully making a loud slurping noise, Tord slightly shoving him after he did. “What?” Tom looked at Tord like he did nothing wrong.  
“You slurped it.” Tord groaned.  
“And what are you gonna to do ‘bout it?” Tom was already slipping back to slurring and into his drunken state. Tord rolled his eyes and looked to the side. “You want some?” Tord held out the bottle, his brows raised again. Tord reluctantly took it and took another gulp of it, wincing and, again, coughing afterwards. “Pussy.” Tom laughed out. Tord then knocked his head back and took a long gulp if the vodka, holding his eyes open and suppressing a cough. Tom raised his brows in shock, “Damn, Tord. Didn’t know you had it in you.” Tord glared at Tom and flipped him off again. Tom flipped him the bird, right back. Tord took another gulp of it, without Tom encouraging him and then put the bottle on the floor. “Drunk yet, smartass?” Tom asked and Tord moved to lay partially on top of him, feeling like everything was spinning. Tom let out a small laugh and Tord looked up at him, drowsily. He looked down at Tord and Tord huffed a bit.  
“How exactly is this going to be fun?” Tord asked, Tom looking down at him and blinking. Tom quickly grabbed Tord’s shirt collar and pulling him up into a kiss. Tord’s eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Tom pulled away a bit, loosening his grip on Tord’s collar. Tord stared at Tom with wide eyes. Tom let his hands drop from Tord’s collar and he looked away a bit, Tord still staring, not knowing what to say. When Tord snapped out of it, his face turned brighter red and he put his head down. Tom’s face was dusted with a light pink and he put his head back, staring up to the ceiling again, Tord then leaned over onto Tom again, Tom wrapping his arms around Tord. Tord blushed more and kind of pushed himself into Tom, since everything still felt like it was spinning, if not more now. Tom looked down at him and he kept his face pushed against Tom. Tom rested his chin on Tord’s head, Tord squinted a bit and pressed closer to Tom. He moved the blanket back into place over himself and Tord.


	3. A/N

Hello, people who actually like the story and want it continued. I wanted to tell you all that I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I'm about to move soon and was gone from school a lot so I needed to make up work. So, my life is pretty chaotic right now! But! I am writing the second chapter now and once I move (and get settled, mostly) I can finish it up. It could be a few weeks to a month though, since school is also rounding up. I hope you all understand!♥️♥️


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOSEXUAL SLURS USED AND SWEARING
> 
> ohmygod. I’m finally done with this chapter. siGh. Have this bullshit lmao.

In the morning, Tord jumped up, quickly, remembering they have school again. Tord stood, running to get his satchel and a bag behind Tom’s sofa. He threw the bag at Tom and put his satchel on, Tom standing and almost falling after catching the bag.  
“I don’t use a book bag.” Tom dropped the bag back behind the sofa, “And calm your tits, it isn’t the end of the world.” He grabbed his flask and refilled it, as well grabbing his letterman’s jacket and slipping the flask inside. He grabbed his keys and stepped outside his apartment.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tord was panicking as he walked out of the apartment. “We can’t be late.” Tom rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, walking towards his car, Tord following him out. Tord raced over to the car and got in, trying to get Tom to hurry. “Hurry!” Tord sounded irritated. Tom got into the driver’s seat and started the car, backing out and starting towards the school. Tord was shaking his leg and leaning over on himself, kind of holding his stomach. They got to the school and Tord got out, Tom walking slowly behind him. Tord stopped to let Tom catch up and then he grabbed Tom’s hand yanking him towards the school, Tom stumbling after Tord. Once they got up to the doors, Tom yanked his hand from Tord’s, Tord looking confused for a second before walking into the school. Tom finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping it out. Tord went to his first period and sat at his desk. A few minutes after the bell rang, and Tord had gone in, Tom casually walked into the classroom and sat in the back. 

Half the class passed and Tord looked down at his desk, putting his hand over his eyes and his head on his desk, his head starting to throb a bit. Tom looked over at Tord and saw him looking paler than normal and starting to sweat. Tom furrowed his brows then arched them, Tord pressed his hand against his forehead, wiping away sweat and pushing his sweaty hair up from his forehead. Tom kept his eye on Tord for a second before Tord shifted in his seat.  
“Shit.” Tom mumbled, looking for a trash bin. Tord shakily raised his hand, the teacher pointing to him in a gesture of ‘yes?’.  
“C-can I g-go to the r-restroom?” Tord stammered, before getting up to walk towards the door, spots invading his vision. Though, soon after, quickly lurching forward and putting his hand over his mouth, rushing to a trash bin in the back of the room. He vomited into the trash bin and the kids in the back all stood up, some in the front of the room stood and yelled.  
“Gross!” the kids yelled. Some cursed lowly and muttered about it. Tom stood quickly and ran back to Tord, Tord holding himself over the trash bin and keeping his head down to avoid eye contact with the kids, his face drenched in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead.  
“F-fuck,” Tord muttered. Tom put his arm around Tord’s shoulder, with his opposite hand on Tord’s other shoulder.  
The teacher yelled at everyone to sit down before telling Tom, “Take him to the nurse, please, Mr. Bridgewell.” Tom pulled Tord up, tugging him outside the classroom and to the nurses office. Tord followed, with his hand on his forehead and over his eyes, trying to keep himself from feeling dizzy. They got into the nurse’s office and Tom helped Tord sit down. Tord was breathing heavily and grabbed the trash bin in the office and vomited again into it. Tom walked over to the nurse and talked to her.  
“Should I call his parents?” she asked. Tord jerked his head up.  
“No.” Tord’s eyes were wide but he then looked back into the bin when his head started spinning.  
“Uh– he lives with me, roommates. I can take him home and take care of him.” Tom told her. The nurse nodded in response and checked Tord for a fever, he had a fever, just barely. That was more likely due to hot classrooms and his layers of clothes. Tord dropped his head back over the trash bin after she finished. Tord barely looked up at Tom, his face drained of most colour and his eyes half lidded. The nurse put in all the information about him being ill and a kid came in the office.  
“Eh– Tord Larsin? I have his bag.” the kid said and Tom walked up to him in the doorway, taking Tord’s satchel for him.  
“Thanks.” Tom replied, halfheartedly and the kid left. Tom walked back to Tord and put Tord’s satchel over his shoulder, so Tord wouldn’t accidentally vomit on it. “Let’s go home, Tord.” Tord stood up shakily and grabbed onto Tom’s arm, Tom holding him up, almost carrying him and walking out of the school. They walked together to Tom’s car and got in, Tord putting his hands over his face and Tom drove as fast as he could to his apartment. He got out of the car and helped Tord out, carrying Tord in a reverse-piggyback up the stairs to his apartment. “Bathroom or couch?” Tom asked, Tord motioning to the bathroom slightly.  
“Bathroom,” Tord clung to Tom, he set Tord down on to bathroom floor.  
“Do you want tea?” Tom asked him, he shook his head.  
“I don’t want to ingest anything until this is over,” Tord slumped onto the floor, between the bathtub and the toilet, almost putting his face against the side of the tank, the tank being cool and Tord sweating still. Tom knelt down to Tord and put his hands on the edge of Tord’s hoodie and hips, pulling Tord’s hoodie up and off of him.  
“I wouldn’t put your face on that, Tord, it’s gross,” Tom spoke softly and Tord shifted to sit up, more against the wall and a bit further from the toilet, instead of being so close to the toilet. He nodded a bit in response to Tom. He stood up and left Tord in the bathroom, going to get an ice pack. He came back and squatted down next to Tord again, Tord leaning over the toilet bowl and dry-heaving. Tom pressed a hand to Tord’s back and tries rubbing his back to soothe him. Eventually, Tord leaned back away from the toilet bowl and against Tom, Tom stabeling himself afterwards. He reached his hand around Tord’s head to put the ice pack on his forehead.  
“Damnit,” fell lazily out of Tord’s mouth and he let his full weight shift onto Tom. With this, Tom had to adjust himself again and he held Tord up with one arm, his other kind of rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Sorry, I, uh,” he trailed off a bit, “I didn’t think you’d get sick.” He looked down at Tord. In response, Tord shook his head and looked towards Tom.  
“It wasn’t your fault, I decided to drink more.” he mumbled, attempting to keep Tom from feeling guilty.  
Instead, “Fuck, yeah. But I still encouraged it.” Tom pressed on, insisting it was his own fault.  
“I still chose to. If I didn’t make a stupid decision,” Tord trailed off and Tom furrowed his brows at Tord.  
“Shut up and let me take the blame, it was my alcohol.” his voice was firm and he sounded irritated. His face softened when Tord’s body started to relax, “Sorry, Tord.”  
“It’s fine,” Tord mumbled out, trying to lay on the bathroom floor. Tom put both his arms around Tord and lifted him off the floor.  
“Here, Tord, let’s go somewhere less disgusting.” he stood up, hoisting Tord up, holding him bridal-style, and carried him to his room. Placing Tord gently on the bed, Tom helped Tord take off his flannel and jeans, leaving Tord with his hoodie and boxers. “Cold?” Tom asked, lifting a blanket to give to him. Tord slightly nodded and Tom put the thin blanket over Tord. He shifted slightly under the blanket and finally settled, falling asleep. Tom got in the bed next to him and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Tord drowsily opened his eyes and jumped up, thinking they had to go to school. Tom was still dead asleep next to him, soon being shaken by Tord.  
“Hey, hey. We have school.” urgency infested his voice but Tom groaned and rolled over in the bed.  
“No, we don’t. You have a pass to stay home.” Tom mumbled to him.  
“Oh,” he relaxed a bit and then laid back in the bed. “But what about you? You don’t have a pass.”  
“If they count me absent, I’ll say I had to stay and take care of you. And if they don’t allow that, oh well. No one would care about how much I’m absent anyway.” Tom grumbled before rolling back over to face Tord. “Feeling any better?”  
“Yeah, mostly,” Tord answered him.  
“Good.” Tom’s voice was strong and it reeked of guilt. Tord looked away from Tom a bit, feeling bad for his guilt. Soon, Tord pressed closer to Tom, Tom acting like he didn’t notice. Tom looked at him when he shifted even closer. Their eyes connected as Tord looked at Tom, his eyes soon flicking away as he realised that Tom had known what he was doing the whole time. “What’cha doin’, Tord?” he asked, raising a brow. Feeling his face heat up, Tord pushed his face into the mattress. “Hm?” Tom hummed, quizzically. Tord lightly shrugged in response. “You’re moving closer to me, Tord.”  
“What? No.” Tord scoffed.  
“Mhm,” Tom hummed back, again, looking at Tord. He didn’t look back at Tom, so Tom brushed his hand through Tord’s hair. Shaking his head as a dog after being bathed would, Tord pressed his face into Tom’s arm. Tom’s face dusted pink and he pressed his body closer to Tord’s, Tord looking up at him. Their eyes connected again and then a small grin spread across Tord’s lips.  
“Wow, a jock blushing.” Tord snickered a bit.  
Tom rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up, bookworm.” Tord grinned more in response.  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
“Is this the first you’ve seen a jock blushing?”  
“Yeah, it is actually.”  
“Guess I’m your first then,” Tom was grinning.  
“Not my last, though,” he was snarky and there was a taunt in his voice. Tom frowned at him and he lowered his head. “Sorry, bad joke,” he trailed off. Tom’s hand slithered under Tord’s chin and lifted his head, making Tord blush brightly.  
“Wow, a nerd blushing.” Tom grinned widely, Tord making a face.  
“Oh, shut up,” he rolled his eyes, trying to conceal his blush.  
“Make me, bookworm.” Tom taunted, Tord responding with putting his hand over Tom’s face. Tom only grinned against Tord’s hand, making Tord pull his hand back and lick his finger. He wiped the finger on Tom’s cheek before he could move away from it. Tom’s face contorted and he wiped the spit from his cheek with a blanket, quickly.  
“Hah, a jock worried about germs.” Tord grinned at him, his face still contorted in a partial scowl.  
“That’s just a dick move,” he replied.  
“I mean, it got you to shut up,” Tord retorted, cheekily. Tom went quiet and then glanced at Tord before looking away again.  
“Goddamnit,” he mumbled. Tord dropped his grin and just smiled softly.  
“How do we spend a whole damn day out of school? I don’t have my books here.” Tord glanced at Tom as he sat up, also.  
“Oh no! Your poor books are all alone!” Tom exclaimed, sarcastically and dramatically. Tord gave him a look and then rolled his eyes, hard. Standing up, Tom took off his shirt, retrieving a new one from his dresser where all his other “clean” clothes were jumbled. As he changed his shirt for the new one, Tord felt the need to look away. After Tom got done changing, he walked out into the kitchen and Tord followed soon after.  
Tom opened the freezer and pulled out a plastic bag of frozen waffles, “Waffles okay?” Tord nodded in response and Tom put two waffles into the toaster on the counter. He then walked out to where his living room connected the the edge of the counter, and sat on a bar stool at said counter. Tord stayed behind in the kitchen, leaning over the edge of the counter and holding his head up with his hands. Tom mimicked him, even when Tord stuck out his tongue childishly.  
Tord inhaled and leaned forward to push Tom’s head back, Tom laughing in response. Walking around the counter to where Tom was sitting, Tord pokes Tom’s side. He squirmed in response and pushed Tord’s hand away.  
“No,” Tom muttered, Tord sticking out his bottom lip.  
“Why not? Are you ticklish?” Tord perked up with his last question and started to tickle Tom. Then, something Tord would’ve never thought could happen, happened. Tom bursted out squealing and tried pushing Tord’s hand away. This just made Tord grin and tickle him more. He then laughed so hard that he fell off the stool. Tord tried catching him but instead he fell also, partially on top of Tom, the two of them exclaiming some variation of “fuck.” Their eyes opened stiffly, once again, their eyes connecting.  
Once Tord realised that he was on top of Tom, he blushed brightly and quickly stood, stumbling back into the kitchen. Tom stood like nothing happened and ruffled his hair, sitting on the stool once again. Tord watched Tom ruffle his hair and forced his head down towards the counter, taking out his phone. Suddenly, the waffles popped up, causing Tord to jump and drop his phone on the counter.  
“Oh, my fuck—“ fell out of Tord’s mouth quickly, Tom laughing deeply in response.  
“Scaredy cat,” he looked at Tord from the side of his eye, Tord folding his arms defensively.  
“Not scared, just..startled.” Tord stated, sounding defensive as well. Tom hummed, acting like he believed Tord. “Well, maybe if I was scared it was because your toaster should’ve been done already.” Tom gave Tord a look.  
“Did you see the waffles up?” Tom asked, like he was talking to a toddler, Tord frowning and looking away. He slowly shook his head, Tom giving a single nod, “That’s what I thought.” his voice was smug. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll on his counter and took the two waffles out, putting them on the paper towel. Tom took a waffle from the paper towel and walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa. Tord lingered behind in the kitchen, eyeing the waffle on the paper towel then just turned toward the living room, sitting on the sofa as well.  
Tom took a bite from his waffle and turned on the small TV in his living room. Tord settled next to Tom, slightly leaning towards him. Reaching an arm around and behind Tord, Tom settled his arm on the back of the sofa, pressing his fingers on Tord’s shoulder fittest from him. This caused Tord to be closer to Tom and Tom shifted his eyes to Tord before looking back to the TV. Of course, Tord’s face started to burn and turn pink, Tom seeing him and putting his arm all the way onto Tord’s shoulders. He pulled Tord towards himself so that he was leaning onto Tom fully. Immediately, Tord’s cheeks and ears burned red, as he tried to hide his face from Tom’s prying eyes that were now trying to look Tord in the eye.  
Tom settled back into his sitting position and acted like nothing happened, Tord pressing his face into Tom’s arm. They sat quietly like that for a few minutes, listening to the voices of the TV, until Tom poked Tord’s side.  
“The real question is..are you ticklish?” Tom smirked and Tord looked confused for a split second, before comprehending what he said. Tord tried to jump up but Tom grabbed his waist and pulled him down, tickling him. He squirmed in Tom’s grip and started to squeal at Tom, in reaction, Tom grinned and tickled him more. Squirming frantically, Tord almost screamed at Tom, he then stopped tickling Tord and smiled at him. With Tord’s chest heaving and face bright red, he hid his face in Tom’s side, Tom wrapping his arms around Tord. Yet again, Tord blushed deeply and put his hands over his face, still catching his breath. “You sound like a girl,” Tom muttered, earning a groan from Tord. Still with his arms around Tord, Tord shifted so his back was against Tom’s side.  
“Are we really going to do this all day?” Tord groaned.  
“Do what?” Tom asked.  
“Watch TV,” Tord said, tom tilting his was down and over to look at Tord.  
Tom hummed, “Unless you have any better ideas.” Tord sighed obnoxiously.  
“I don’t have any ideas.” Tord mumbled.  
“Hm, well, since you’re the bored one, let’s do something you’d like. Like..uh..going to a library? Is that fun?” Tom suggested, Tord shifting and stiffening.  
“Oh,” Tord paused and stammered, “I don’t, uh, go to public libraries…” he trailed off.  
“It’s a school day,” Tom tried to assure Tord, “And it’s 10 AM. No one will be there.”  
Tord shifted again, “Are you sure?”  
“Very,” Tom reassured him.  
“Okay,” Tord trailed off. Tom went to his room to grab his letterman jacket, that was endowed with his school’s letter and colour, and sneakers. Flicking his eyes down to the floor next to the bar stool at the counter, Tord eyed his shoes before putting them on, Tom walking back out.  
Keys in hand, Tom swung them around his finger once and caught them in his palm, “Ready?” he asked, Tord standing to grab his satchel and nodding. Tom walked to the front door and opened it, Tord stepping out into the hallway of other apartment doors, the shade of the apartment floors above making is a tad cooler than Tord expected at first. Though, if you lived on the second, or middle, floor, it’s to be expected. The lock clicked into place behind Tord and Tom proceeded to lead the way to the nearest library.

A little while in, Tom had gotten out his phone and was looking at some notification, Tord staring at the ground as he walked, being anxious about the fact that anyone could see him on the sidewalk. Just as Tom looked up from his phone, he spotted his two friends, or “bros” as they referred to themselves as. The two “bros” hadn’t seen them yet but Tom stopped dead in his tracks. Tord saw them as well, nudging Tom’s arm, Tom looking around frantically. A string of curses tumbled from Tom’s mouth. Immediately, Tord’s panic rose more as Tom started panicking.  
“Shit—“ Tom muttered as he made eye contact with Edd, the shorter, but barely, of them.  
Edd waved, yelling out to Tom, “Hey, Tom!” His voice was booming and it startled Tord, even though Tom’s voice was deep, Edd’s was different. Almost, ominous. Tord’s heart and breathing sped up, Tom not smiling or waving back at Edd. Edd ran up to Tom with Matt, the taller of the two, both of them immediately eyeing Tord. The hair on the back of Tord’s neck stood on end and he shrunk back. Edd narrowed his eyes at Tord before refocusing on Tom, “You’ve got a dweeb following you, Tom.” Glancing over his shoulder at Tord, Tom shrugged and Tord flinched.  
“And?” Tom asked, flatly.  
“He’s a fucking loser, Tom. Want to look stupid? Keep letting dweebs like him follow you around.” Matt chimed in, his voice lighter than Edd’s but still deep. Tord flinched again and tried to shrink back more. At least their insults to Tord were the most generic, they didn’t really make Tord feel bad, as they’re names that ten year olds call each other. Maybe the two never grew up.  
Tom shook his head lightly and nonchalantly, “He’s not bothering me.” Edd scoffed in response and Matt raised his brows at Tom. After their reactions, Tord stepped all the way behind Tom. Matt narrowed his eyes on Tord.  
“Tom, look,” Matt was using a teasing, girly voice, “he’s hiding behind you for protection.” Edd smirking and looking down at Tord.  
“Awe, he’s a little pussy,” Edd’s voice boomed, closer to Tord, making him flinch again. Edd let out a deep chuckle and Tord winced.  
“He isn’t bothering me. Lay off,” Tom growled at Edd.  
“You lay off.” Matt retorted, pushing Tom’s shoulder back. Tom responded by shoving Matt back. Stepping behind, the now distracted, Tom, Edd poked Tord’s arm, roughly.  
“What are you gonna do? Little bitch.” Edd’s voice was making Tord shake, as Tord lifted his hand to hold his arm where Edd had poked him. He stepped back and away from Edd, Matt shoved Tom away harder, making Tom stumble back into Edd. Pushing Tom back away, Edd stepped slowly towards Tord.  
“T-Tom,” Tord trailed off, stammering. Tom roughly shoved Matt away from himself, turning towards Edd and glaring at him.  
“Leave him alone, you prick.” Tom grumbled at Edd. He turned to face Tom as well, raising a brow.  
“And what if I don’t?” Edd taunted.  
“Then I’ll beat your ass.” Tom’s voice was deep and startling, and he glanced back to Matt who had been knocked to the ground from his shove. Tord stepped away from everything and against the wall of a building.  
“Heh, sure you will,” Edd taunted more, turning back to Tord. Tom stepped in between him and Tord, Tord huddling close behind Tom. “Just let me rough him up a bit, c’mon,” Edd tried to sound less intimidating, as he reached behind Tom to Tord. Soon, Matt got up and stood next to Edd, as Tom roughly slapped Edd’s hand away and glared at him. Edd met Tom’s glare, menacingly and grabbed ahold of Tom for Matt to get Tord.  
Matt stepped around Tom and Tord closed his eyes tight, holding onto himself. Tom struggled against Edd’s grip, “Tord—“ he stepped on Edd’s foot “—you have to fucking defend yourself!” Tom managed to loosen one of his arms from Edd’s grip and punched Edd, square in the nose. Looking up at Matt, Tord met his eyes and kicked him in the crotch.  
Edd stumbles back and put a hand over his, now bloody, nose, “Y-you fucking bastard. The whole school will know about this, fag.” Grabbing Matt’s arm roughly, Edd yanked him away, back towards who-knows-where. Standing and wringing his satchel strap, Tord was shaking. Tom watched them walk out of sight, before sighing and turning to face Tord, Tord staring at the ground.  
Tom shifted closer to Tord and was about to hug him before he just put his hand on his arm, “Look— I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, Tord.” He responded by nodding and making a quiet noise that signaled something of an ‘I know.’ Tom turned his head back in the direction of the library and sighed, walking slowly towards the library again with Tord following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to Trent huehuehue.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is as far as I've written, should I even continue this though? I feel like no one will really read this lol.


End file.
